The Big White Lie
by alainornothing
Summary: "You lie your best lies when you're lying to yourself." Alain had heard that saying once before, but never truly appreciated its meaning. Until he was caught up between life and death. Rated T because of theme.


_"You lie your best lies when you're lying to yourself, you know. If you think you're doing this for the greater good, then you're wrong_."

My sister's words ring in my ears, as I watch the red ivies wreck buildings along their way.

"And finally, I shall raise the curtain...on my newest stage!" Lysandre, my nemesis, triumphantly declares, raising his arms as though to embrace the horizon of Lumiose City.

His dreams for a better world had come true, all right. I had helped him achieve his goal.

That's where I had made the biggest mistake. I helped him destroy the world, constantly telling myself that it was for the greater good.

I fall to my knees, the truth weighing me down. I feel like Atlas, forced to bear the burden of my actions, a burden which only I must bear.

 _"...either you're so naive, or you're just deceiving yourself. I know that you're hoping to bring justice to your mom, but just going along with his rather suspicious plans, convincing yourself that you're doing it for the greater good...this isn't okay, Alain." Steven had given him advice three months ago, and he was in no position to listen._

 _"Look here, this is my only chance," Alain had refuted his cause. "He's really good at hiding in plain sight. If I can just assure him that I'm worth trusting, I can get what I need."_

 _"So just to show that you're trustworthy, you're gonna blindly believe everything that he says?"_

 _"I will have to." With that, he moved on, leaving his friend behind in the deserted cafe._

My mind remembers all that I wish I had forgotten. Steven hardly spoke to me after the argument.

I regret not listening to him.

I had known of the risks. I had known that neither could live while the other survived. And yet, I fell into the trap I had foreseen, a trap which I couldn't get out of anytime soon.

They say that human beings are masters of self-deception. In fact, we often lie to ourselves subconsciously. As beings of intellect, we carry within us a sense of pride, pride which demands to be kept in pristine form. It demands to be constantly created, but never maimed or even destroyed.

Even now, as I realize the negative impact of my actions, I still find ways to blame Lysandre for all that was caused. He was the one who recruited me for the deed. He had spoken highly of his plans, claiming that he would utilize the energy I would eventually collect for "peaceful means". He made me believe that my friend Mairin and my mentor Professor Sycamore were in danger, and I could protect them while I served him. I blame Lysandre for every decision I had taken with respect to this mission.

Yet deep down, I knew. I knew that I was to be blamed. I had taken up the offer without even thinking twice. I had never wondered about the supposed 'dangers' which Mairin and the Professor could face. I had taken the most crucial decision. Thus, by default, if there was anyone who stood guilty, it was me.

But I feel better blaming Lysandre for all the trouble. It gives me the strength to stand up tall and fight back. It fuels my vengeance. It brings in the adrenaline rush to my fight.

I convince myself that I had never lied to anyone, even me. I had only thought wrong and trusted a criminal. My sister's words still reverberate in my head.

 _"You lie your best lies when you're lying to yourself, you know_."

And she was absolutely right, for once.

* * *

 **So guys, alainornothing is back! And I know, some of you are totally confused.**

 **This is another idea which came up when I appeared in a creative writing contest. The theme was "You lie your best lies when you're lying to yourself."**

 **So, this fanfiction gives a small insight into Alain's mind as he realizes Lysandre's true goal. Thus, the narration is kind of confusing and distorted.** **Alain here, is obsessed with bringing justice to his mother, who was brutally stabbed to death six years ago. Alain believes that Lysander is the stabbed, but hasn't been able to catch him red-handed. He sees an opportunity to tear him apart when he decides to assist him in fulfilling his dream. This, however, turns all nightmarish as Alain realizes what Lysandre meant by "peaceful means".**

 **This takes place in an AU where Alain has a sister and Steven Stone is a good friend of his.**

 **The story is divided into three parts. The first few lines tell us about the shock Alain gets. Here, he isn't able to process all that's going on clearly.** **The second part is where the memory with Steven comes jogging back to him, a memory which was buried away, nearly forgotten. He remembers all that others said to him, telling him to stop his obsessions, but he never paid any attention to them.** **The third part is where Alain comes face to face with the truth, and convinces himself that it was all Lysandre's fault, but deep down, he knows the fault was his.**

 **Please rate review, it would be appreciated.** **Thanks a lot! :)**

 **(PS - More stories are still on their way!)**


End file.
